All Star Rebel Republic
"All Stars Forever!" - Jack This page is under Construciton (Need a picture of a Logo of the "A.S.R.R.") Info The All Star Rebel Republic or A.S.R.R. is a Mobian Angecy filled with Heroes & most of the members are Crossovers. This Army Organization is made to keep Planet Mobius safe from the EggPlankton Empire & other evil doers from other evil empires like the Eggman Empire & the Equera Empire. Known Members *Jack the Hedgehog - General of the Organization & Founder *Patricia the Skunk - Vice General *Metal Patricia - Lt. General 1st Class *Jackbot Nega - Lt. General 2nd Class *Combot Nega - Master General *SPARKY - Major General *Spongebob the Hedgehog - Minor General *Patrick the Echidna - ??? *Squidward the Fox - ??? *Mr. Krabs the Crab - ??? *Ed the Crocodile - ??? *Edd the Chameleon - ??? *Eddy the Bee - ??? *Reidak the Hedgehog - ??? *Hakann the Hedgehog - ??? *Vezok the Hedgehog - ??? *Zaktan the Hedgehog - ??? *Avak the Hedgehog - ??? *Thok the Hedgehog - ??? *﻿Owen the Bear - ??? *Gwen the Swallow - ??? *Heather the Bat - ??? *Duncan the Dingo - ??? *LeShawna the Panther - ??? *Geoff the Kangaroo - ??? *Izzy the Chipmunk - ??? *DJ the Rabbit - ??? *Lindsay the Fox - ??? *Bridgette the Dolphin - ??? *Trent the Eagle - ??? *Eva the Gorilla - ??? *Harold the Chameleon - ??? *Courtney the Cat - ??? *Beth the Meerkat - ??? *Cody the Hedgehog - ??? *Tyler the Monkey - ??? *Katie & Sadie the Pandas - ??? *Justin the Hawk - ??? *Noah the Bandicoot - ??? *Ezekiel the Moose - ??? *Alejandro the Echidna - ??? *Sierra the Hedgehog - ??? *Chris Mclean the Hedgehog - ??? *Chef Hatchet the Turtle - ??? *Mung Daal the Monkey - ??? *Schnitzel the Gorilla - ??? *Mr Krabs the Crab - ??? *Meltdown the Crocodile - ??? *Xplode the Hedgehog - ??? *Thunder the Echidna - ??? *Corroder the Crab - ??? *Rotor the Fox - ??? *Drilldozer the Echidna - ??? *Jetbug the Bee - ??? *Nitroblast the Gorilla - ??? *Waspix the Wasp - ??? *Raw Jaw the Echidna - ??? *Fangz the Wolf - ??? *Scorpio the Scorpion - ??? *Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs - ??? *Timon the Meerkat - ??? *Pumbaa the Warthog - ??? *Boggy B the Worm - ??? *Mordecai the Jay - ??? *Rigby the Raccoon - ??? *Turahk the Wolf - ??? *Guurahk the Wolf - ??? *Lerahk the Wolf - ??? *Panrahk the Wolf - ??? *Vorahk the Wolf - ??? *Kurahk the Wolf - ??? *Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog - ??? *Sanford the Echidna - ??? *Mecha Deimos - ??? *Red Bird the Cardinal - ??? *Blue Bird the Bluebird - ??? *Yellow Bird the Canary - ??? *Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch - ??? *White Bird the Chicken - ??? *Boomerang Bird the Toucan - ??? *Big Brother Bird the Cardinal - ??? *Orange Bird the Oriole - ??? *Pink Bird the Galah - ??? *Mighty Eagle the Eagle - ??? *Congar the Giant Gorilla - ??? *Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog - ??? *Togera the Giant Lizard - ??? *Titan Mecha Robo-47 - ??? *Preytor the Giant Mantis - ??? *Raptros the Giant Dragon - ??? *Agamo the Giant Echidna - ??? *Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth - ??? *Titan Metal Ultra-V - ??? *Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil - ??? *Titan Metal Bouncer - ??? *Crusher the Giant Echidna - ??? *Swarm the Giant Bee - ??? *Hot Head the Giant Crocodile - ??? *Ninjini the Giant Fox - ??? *Thumpback the Giant Whale - ??? *Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat - ??? Known Member's Ranks (Based on Ranks) *Jack the Hedgehog - General of the Organization & Founder *Patricia the Skunk - General *Metal Patricia - Lt. General 1st Class *Jackbot Nega - Lt. General 2nd Class *Combot Nega - Master General *SPARKY - Major General *Spongebob the Hedgehog - Minor General "More coming soon" Known Buildings *A.S.R.R. HQ *Water Launch Pad *Power Generator *Training Facility *Assembly Plant *Camera Tower *Field Hospital *Repair Station *Light Turret *Heavy Turret *Air Defence System *Re-Arming Deck Known Vehicle Units Transport & Support Units *Construction Rig *Freighter *Upgrader Rig (The Upgrade version of the Construction Rig) *MCV (Mobile Construction Vehicle) *Transporter Truck *Jumbo Jet Carrier *Sea Cruiser Vehicles (Land Units) *Spider Bikes *Skirmish Tanks *Triple Rail Hover Units *Hellstorm Artillery *Scout Runner *Plasma Tank *Tachion Tank *S.C.R.A.A.B. *Heavy Assault Tank / Wheeled A6 Juggernaut Aircrafts (Air Units) *Outrider *Sky Bike *Cyclone *Sky Fortress *X-Wing Starfighters *Gunner Heli-Chopper *Super Bomber *All Star Warships Vessels (Sea Units) *Speedboat *Patrol Boat *Submarine *Destroyer *Cruiser *Battleship *Aircraft Carrier Allied Organizations *Intelligence Technology Systems Enemy Organizations *EggPlankton Empire *Eggman Empire *Equera Empire Quotes *"All Stars Forever!" - Jack "More Coming Soon" Category:Organization Category:Spongebob100's Characters